The disney and nick hunger games 26th
by 655586aaool
Summary: I hope you guys like my story


The 26th Hunger Games

Ever since I have won the last Hunger Games I kept on having nightmares of dead people covered in blood around me. I decided to see what Gaston was doing since I was so bored. Gaston was another victor. He won his games when he was 15. I put on black jeans and a sweater then walked over to his house. It was a giant stone house with statues surrounding the outside. " Hi Gaston" I said with a sigh as he was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. " Hi Belle. Want some eggs" he said with a light smile. " Sure" I said as I sat down. " So can't sleep since president Ozai is announcing the type of twist in the games this year" Gaston said. " That's today?" I said with a gasp. " Yes. It's showing on TV at 8:00 pm" Gaston said. " So what do you want to do today" I asked. " Let's eat breakfast first" he said. We both had toast and eggs. Until 8:00 me and Gaston played checkers, chest, and hide and seek. When it was 8:00 we turned on the TV afraid for the tributes who would compete in the Hunger Games." For the 26th Hunger games" Ozai said as he pulled a card out of a brown box and read it." Two victors and tributes will compete in the Hunger Games" Ozai said with a smile. Me and Gaston were silent until he ran up to the TV and smashed it. I fell to the ground and I started to sob my heart out. I went to sleep in Gaston's guest room that night. For the next five days me and Gaston were in the capitol training. The day of the tribute parade came and me and Gaston were so nervous. Once we got on our chariot president Ozai did his usual routine except that he announced the tributes training scores. He announced the victors training scores 1st then the two tributes from the same district after.

District 1 (Luxury)

Aurora: Philip:

score of 8 score of 11

Kristoff: Rapunzel:

score of 7 score of 5

District two (Masonry)

Jasmine: Aladdin:

score of 10 score of 9

Wendy: Kuzco:

score of 8 score of 7

District 3 (Technology)

Vanessa: Phoebus:

score of 8 score of 10

Helen Parr: Jim Hawkins:

score of 12 score of 3

District 4 (Fishing)

Katara: Sokka:

score of 6 score of 7

Malina: Yen Sen:

score of 5 score of 3

District 5: (Power)

Helga: Lyle:

score of 10 score of 12

Mirage: Lewis:

score of 6 score of 4

District 6 (Transportation)

Carl: Lady Tremaine:

score of 5 score of 6

Kenai: Ani:

score of 5 score of 6

District 7 (Lumber)

Shan Yu: Nasira:

score of 10 score of 6

Charlotte: Sid:

score of 7 score of 4

District 8 (Textiles)

Belle: Gaston:

score of 8 score of 8

Taran: Mertle:

score of 7 score of 4

District 9 (Grain)

Mother Gothel: Claude:

score of 6 score of 5

Kim: Ron:

score of 8 score of 5

District 10 (Livestock)

Sarah: Hans:

score of 7 score of 5

Wee Dingwall: Stacy:

score of 3 score of 3

District 11 (Agriculture)

Sharma: Ben:

score of 6 score of 8

Molly: Buford:

score of 4 score of 7

District 12 Coal)

Macguffin: Lyla:

score of 7 score of 8

Chaca: Gus:

score of 3 score of 3

Belles Pov- I was being lead down a dark hallway. As I was walking towards the tube I thought about my experience in the last Hunger Games. As I got into the arena I thought of Tarzan and how I killed him.

Kim's Pov- Since this was my first time in the arena I decided to examine my surroundings. There were a few yards of grass surrounding the cornucopia. Then I saw a jungle covering up the rest of the arena. The gong is just about to sound 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Go!

Gaston's Pov- Me and Bell both ran behind the cornucopia and watched what happened. Aurora and Jasmine pinned Stacy from District 10 to the cornucopia wall and Rapunzel stabbed her to death. Katara was fighting with Helga and when Helga saw Sokka throw a knife at her she ducked and it went into Katara's stomach and she fell to the ground drowning in a puddle of blood. Helga pulled the knife out of Katara's stomach grabbed a sword, a dagger, and two backpacks and she ran away with Lyle.

Belles Pov- While me and Gaston were watching what happened at the cornucopia Nasira ran towards me and Gaston. She threw a knife at me but I dodged it. I picked it up and threw it in her shoulder and she fell to the ground. Philip ran up to Nasira and stabbed her in the stomach and she died. Me and Gaston decided to go so we ran into the cornucopia and grabbed a pack of knives and two backpacks than ran into the jungle.

Helen Parr's Pov - It was nighttime by the time I found a place to sleep. It was a cave with moss growing on the wall. The names had just appeared in the sky. Stacy, Katara, Nasira, Gus, Buford, Mother Gothel, Ron, Ani, Mirage, Kuzco, Macgruffin, Lady Tremaine, Hans, and Sokka died. Only 34 people were left in the games and I knew it would be hard to make it farther into the games.

Charlotte's Pov- It is now the third day and I was surprised to find out that no one died yet.

Belles Pov- Me and Gaston found a cave on a hill so we stayed there. We hung our meat strips on the wall and lit a fire. It started to rain and there were winds strong enough to blow a person away. We heard screams and grabbed are weapons ready to fight. Charlotte flew by the cave screaming for help. She grabbed the wall at the edge of the cave. Her hair was wet and her forehead was cut. " Help me" she said as tears went down her eyes. I couldn't think so I shot one of my arrows in her hand. She screamed in pain and made a scowl. " Go ahead. You may as well kill me already. You think you can win, but only one tribute can and I know it won't be you" she said with a snarl. I got angry and shot another arrow at her other hand and she went flying. I stuck my head out of the cave to see what happened to her. While she went flying past a tree a tracker jacker nest fell on her head and she started to scream for help even though I know that she knows that no one can help her. she then flew right into a tree. The wind stopped but it kept raining. She fell to the ground not moving. Ten cannons sounded. Me and Gaston waited until night fell then we saw the faces in the sky. Molly, Ben, Charlotte, Taran, Sid, Kim, Lyla, Mertle, Kenai, and Wee Dingwall all died. Only 24 tributes were left. Me and Gaston decided to set up camp in a new place.

Auroras Pov- Me and the other careers found Helga and Lyle in a cave. Instead of us fighting each other we just let them join the pack. It started to rain so we headed back to the cornucopia. After the names appeared in the sky and it stopped raining we decided to hunt tributes down. The next day we waited for tributes to come to us. Sarah came running to the cornucopia looking desperate for supplies. I ran up to her with my sword. She pulled out a dagger and ran towards me. Once she was close enough I stabbed her in the heart. I grabbed her dagger and ran back to the cornucopia.

Helen Parr's Pov- It is now the 5th day. I found Yen Sen wondering through the woods. He was limping and had a gash on his stomach. I shot a arrow in his heart and he fell to the ground.

Lewis's Pov- I know I am just a young boy but I was able to survive this long by skill. I always find the dead tributes hiding spots and find valuable things that help me get farther into the games like meat, water, and dried berries. When it was night time I saw that Yen Sen and Sarah were dead. The next day I went to find the two tributes hiding places.

Kristoffs Pov- There are now only 22 tributes left and it is the sixth day. We all went into the jungle and found Shan Yu eating some dried berries. He shot a arrow into Rapunzel's heart and stabbed Wendy in the chest. Helga and Lyle shot arrows into his shoulders and Philip stabbed him in the heart.

Vanessa's Pov- It is now the 7th day and I have found that kid named Lewis hiding in a cave. I stabbed him in the chest then took his supplies and ran away. The cannon then sounded as I started running.

Chocas Pov- I found Jim Hawkins kid sleeping in a tree. I shot him in the head with a arrow and he fell to the ground dead.

Jasmines Pov- It is now the eighth day. Me and the other careers are now at the cornucopia. We found Vanessa running from the cornucopia with a bag of apples. Aurora shot a arrow in her back and she fell to the ground screaming in pain. We waited for a cannon to sound but didn't here one. We ran towards her. She was still alive. She was crying in pain from the arrow." Please don't kill me! I'll do anything you want" She said with a quiver. " Let's kill her" Aladdin said. Philip slit her throat and the cannon sounded. Only sixteen more tributes are left.

Claude's Pov- It is now the 9th day and a feast was announced and I knew I had to go. I had no plan for this. I was low on supplies and if I didn't act fast I would likely die.

Philips Pov- The careers have just split up three hours ago after the feast was announced. I teamed up with Kristoff. I am planning to double cross him.

Auroras Pov- I'm on my way to the feast and have just spotted Jasmine. I shot a arrow at her hand and she screamed in pain. She grabbed a dagger from her boot and it went into my shoulder. I started to chase her. Once we got to the cornucopia we fought like crazy. We both had swords strapped to our belts. I pushed her down and tried to stab her but she rolled over and I missed. She tripped me and I fell to the ground. She kicked my sword out of my hand and it skidded across the ground. I did the same with her sword. We both got up and ran towards our swords. Befor Jasmine could get to her sword I grabbed mine the shot an arrow at her shoulder. She fell to the ground in pain. Before she could get to her sword I gabbed it and threw it in the jungle. Jasmine tried to grab mine but before she could even grab the sword I slit her throat.

Belles Pov- Ever since the feast was announced me and Gaston thought it was best if we split up. I was running towards the table when Malina tackled me. She put her dagger to my throat." I never thought I would kill a victor" Malina said with a smirk." Get off of me" I screamed." How sweet. You think I'm going to get off you because you told me so. Well to bad. Now where can you go. You can't go to Gaston or Hide in the forest. You can't go anywhere. Now where are you going to go?. Why don't we start with those lips" Malina said holding up her dagger. She was about to cut off my lips but I pushed her off me so hard she banged her head into the metal table. She started groaning." Now where are you going to go" I said to Malina mocking her. I grabbed her by her hair and banged her head into the table 5 more times. The cannon sounded. I grabbed my bag and got out of there.

Phoebe's Pov- I hid in the trees waiting for a tribute to come by so I could take their stuff. I saw Chaca running deeper into the jungle. I jumped right on top of him. He tried to push me off of him but I was to strong. I strangled him and after three minutes his cannon sounded. I climbed a tree and waited for the faces to come up in the sky. When it was finally nighttime Jasmine, Malina, and Chaca were all announced dead.

Helga's Pov- It is now the tenth day and me and Lyle decided to team up to take down more tributes. As we were walking deeper into the jungle we saw Phoebes being strangled by a boa constructer. He must have dropped his sword because it was on the ground. After three minutes his cannon sounded and the hovercraft went to pick him up.

Auroras Pov- Me and Philip teamed up again to kill more tributes. We found Aladdin and asked if he wanted to join us but he tried to fight us instead. He slashed at Philips forehead with his knive so there was a huge cut on his forhead. Aladdin pushed him down and was about to stab him but I shot my arrow at his head and he died. Me and Philip then headed to the cornucopia knowing tributes would come. When we got there we saw Helen Parr, Sharma, Claude, Belle, and Gaston running towards us. They all must have been low on supplies. Philip ran Towards Claude and stabbed him in the chest. I ran towards Helen Parr and tried to stab her but she punched me in the face and kept on running towards the cornucopia for supplies. I shot one of my arrows at her but she ducked. Philip then jumped on top of her and stabbed her to death. I saw Gaston push Sharma down and Bell stab her in the chest. Me and Philip ran towards Bell and Gaston ready to fight." Where are you going honey" I said as I pulled her hair. She pushed me down but I pulled her with me. I tried to slit her throat but she got up and started running. She was trying to help Gaston strangle Philip. I saw Sharma running towards the jungle so I threw a knife in her back and her cannon sounded. I ran towards Bell and hopped on top of her. We started to pull each others hair. She tried to grab my knife so I grabbed both of her hands. We started to roll on top of each other. I started to strangle her but she punched me in the nose and pushed me off of her. She started to run so I threw a knife in her back and her cannon sounded. I saw Gaston pick up Philip and stab him in the heart. Gaston was crying." You killed her" Gaston said screaming at me. He ran towards me pulling a dagger out of his jacket. I threw a knife at his feet and he tripped. He started to scream in pain. I shot a arrow in his head and he died. I drank a some water from my canteen and started to smell smoke. I heard a cannon and saw that person Carl's face up in the sky. I saw Kristoff, Helga, and Lyle running to the cornucopia. Kristoff was badly burnt and gushing blood. Helga stabbed Kristoff in the thigh and he fell. The fire started to get closer and he got burned alive. His cannon sound. I ran to the corucopia and climbed. The cornucopia was surrounded by flames. We all stood there shocked. All of a sudden fireballs started to rain out of the sky onto the cornucopia. I notice Helga and Lyle were doing this kind of dance to avoid being hit by fireballs so I did it to. Helga tried to slash at me with her dagger so I avoided it and grabbed her by her braid." If that's how you want to play fine by me" I said. I pushed her out of the formation and a fireball hit her so she was engulfed in flames. Her cannon sounded. Lyle then picked me up and danced in the same formation we have for the last few minutes." Say goodbye honey" he said as he tried to strangle me. I grabbed a knife out of my jacket and stabbed him eight times. He dropped me and his cannon sounded. It stopped raining fire balls and the huge fire diapered. The hole arena was burnt and black smoke was every where. I suddenly slipped off the arena and fell on the ground. I screamed in pain. My arm was broken and I had a huge burn on my hole arm. The hovercraft appeared and I struggled to climb the ladder but was able to. Once I got into the hovercraft they immediately took me to surgery. First they put medicine on my arm then put a cast around it. The next day my stylists got me ready to be crowned victor for the 26th hunger games. I wore a long blue silk dress and diamond earrings." Ah hello Aurora" Captain Hook said to me. He wore a red tuxedo and died his hair pink." Hello Captain Hook" I said with a smile." Now Aurora tell me was your experience the same as the one in the 24th hunger games" Captain Hook said." Hook I would say it was challenging but I did it because I am the ultimate victor. Thanks to the capitol I got to compete" I said." Oh your welcome Aurora. Now one more question before you get crowned victor. Well again" Hook said with a laugh. The audience laughed with him." Is your arm ok? It seems like you had trouble climbing the ladder" he said laughing." It's as good as yours" I said. Then president Ozai came out and crowned me victor of the 26th hunger games.


End file.
